<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Orange by animomma, MagicFish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911222">Blood Orange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma'>animomma</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFish/pseuds/MagicFish'>MagicFish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Grapefruit, Sex, but like really bad sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFish/pseuds/MagicFish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Bella experience a magical night with a blood orange.</p><p>This is an exquisite corpse fic created by MagicFish and myself taking turns writing sections without knowing what the other one had typed. Please be aware that this is not meant to be serious Twilight fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fruit Bowl</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella stretched languidly, resettling her body over the chair she was lounging in. Although it had been some time since she had become a vampire, there were still nights where it felt odd when sleep didn’t come to claim her. When this happened, boredom set in like a thick blanket along with the settling darkness, compounded by the fact that, more often than not, Nessie chose to sleep through the night. </p><p>On this particular evening, Bella’s thoughts wandered aimlessly until she remembered the blood orange she had stashed away in the fridge.</p><p>Giving up eating was another thing that felt strange to her. And since Nessie liked to eat human food sometimes, she still occasionally went down to Forks and did some grocery shopping. On her last trip, she had been walking through the produce section when the memory of a YouTube video had come to her. In it, a woman was showing how to do a technique she called the grapefruit. Although Bella had been a bit dubious about the whole process, the woman insisted that it felt amazing for men. As she had stared at the citrus fruit display, Bella had wondered if maybe Edward would enjoy spicing up their sex life a little bit, and before she had realized it, she was placing a blood orange in her basket. She had promptly forgotten about the purchase, but now, in the dead of night, she remembered the existence of the blood orange.</p><p>Swearing under her breath at the ancient witch who had cursed her memory so many years before, Bella crept to the kitchen and opened the magnificently-apportioned refrigerator. There, in the bottom of the otherwise-empty crisper drawer, was the blood orange.</p><p>Reverently, she pulled it from the drawer and into the dazzling glare of the refrigerator light. The blood orange seemed almost to sparkle under the harsh, electric shine, gleaming as Bella twisted it before her hungry eyes. The light winked out as the door closed, leaving Bella and the blood orange alone in the dim kitchen. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Bella realized that she had no idea where the knives were kept. There was only one thing for it, then. With her sharpened, vampiric claws, she began the arduous task of slicing into the blood orange's tender, supple flesh.</p><p>She made quick work of the blood orange, and soon was holding an approximation of what had been described in the video. Now all that was left to do was track down her husband and make him submit to her wiles.</p><p>Taking a deep breath in with quivering nostrils, she located Edward's distinctive, manly musk. He was in their bedroom upstairs. With her accelerated speed, she dashed to his side and leaned over him, smiling seductively with her glistening fangs.</p><p>"Bella?" Edward sounded confused, although they both knew that his keen predator's hearing had confirmed her identity long before she reached the bed, even through his thick blindfold. This was part of the game, a part that Bella was all too willing to encourage.</p><p>"Perhaps," she purred, her voice entrancing and deep. "Or perhaps I am something entirely new, born of the darkest desires of your unbeating heart. Are you prepared to find out, Edward Cullen?"</p><p>She watched his throat throb as he swallowed. He nodded.</p><p>He watched her as she reached her slim, white hands to the fastenings of his pants, undoing them with agonizing slowness. His jaw clenched tightly, and he ground out, "Are you planning on spending all day torturing me?"</p><p>Bella smiled up at him with as much allure as she could summon. "Just hold still, Edward, and enjoy it." She finally released her husband from the confines of his cloth prison, watching with delight as his already-erect manhood sprang forth.</p><p>Edward cried out ecstatically as the cold air of the bedroom collided with his throbbing organ. Bella's feral grin grew even wider, and her eyes narrowed in satisfaction. She leaned in, the blood orange still cradled in her hand, and squeezed it gently over his exposed cock. The fridge-chilled juice dripped down him in exquisitely cold rivulets, trickling down his thick shaft and settling in pools and droplets on his curling pubic hair. The unexpectedly cold juice sent chills through Edward's otherwise perfectly still body, bringing his back up to arch against the overwhelming sensation. Bella laid a hand across his belly to steady him.</p><p>"Now, now," she chided. "We can't have that."</p><p>She settled the orange around his throbbing, twitching cock, holding him down with the flat of her palm as she began to slide the blood orange up and down his extreme length.</p><p>"Bella! Bella, I'm so close," Edward gasped. Smirking, Bella stilled the blood orange, and waited until his member stopped twitching before resuming her motions. When he appeared to have regained his control, she began moving the blood orange along his shaft again, pulsing it up and down. After a few strokes, she enveloped the hooded head of his penis with the hot cavern of her mouth, licking and sucking as she continued her ministrations with the blood orange.</p><p>"Bella…" he groaned, and this time she didn't deny him his release. She simply nodded her head without removing it from his penis. The motion seemed to drive Edward over the edge. He let out a feral roar as his cum splattered into her waiting mouth.</p><p>Bella swallowed his frothy manmilk with fierce abandon, her voice joining Edward's in uproarious approval as she climbed atop his still-trembling body. The blood orange held his still-stiff member erect, long inches extending past the gaping aperture of the chilled fruit like a banquet just for Bella.</p><p>Groaning ecstatically, she sank down upon his juice-slicked cock until her quivering lips met the cold surface of the blood orange underneath her. Shrieking wildly, she plunged again and again onto Edward's cock as he watched her, his eyes half-lidded in rapture.</p><p>"Edward...does my pussy feel as good as the blood orange?" she panted</p><p>"Y...yeah...I'm so close...gonna…" With a fierce growl, his meat stick twitched wildly, and his hot cum was pumped between Bella's sweet petals. It mixed with the honey of her arousal and the juice of the blood orange to form a sweet nectar that dripped out of Bella as she stood up.</p><p>She smirked at him. "So I guess even vampires can enjoy blood oranges, huh?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully you got a small portion of the laughs out of this that its authors did. :)</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911273">Normal Orange</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma">animomma</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFish/pseuds/MagicFish">MagicFish</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>